


Closure

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Dean In Love, F/M, Love, Reconciliation, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your impromptu breakup, neither of you have known what to do with yourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty mood calls for an angsty fic, right? I don’t know where I was going with this, it’s just something pointless I put together tonight.

Ever since you and Dean had broken up, you hated going to work solely because you knew you’d cross paths with him every day. You called it all off without an explanation, just settling for the ‘it’s complicated’ line to save elaborating on the subject. Of course, Dean didn’t take it too well, and you couldn’t stand the sharp glances whenever you briefly passed each other backstage, or the way he avoided you altogether when possible.

You saw him walking your way backstage when you arrived at the arena, and he looked like he was about to turn on his heel and walk the other way. You’d had enough of dancing around the situation and decided to speak to him for the first time since you actually broke up.

“Dean?”

You called out to him, and the sound of your voice had him frozen to the spot. He wouldn’t look at you. He didn’t want to look at you.

“Dean, I just wanna talk to you.”

You soothed, making your way towards him cautiously. Ever unpredictable, there was no telling how he would react.

“Then talk.”

He still wouldn’t look at you. You stepped in front of him, pretty much forcing him to look at you. At first, he avoided eye contact, and there was so much anger visible, but as soon as he locked eyes with you, the anger dissolved and was replaced with hurt, sadness and longing. He was still completely and utterly in love with you, and you’d have to be blind not to see it.

“I feel bad for ending things between us and not giving you an explanation, and the fact that I never gave you that closure is killing me. I hate coming to work and having to awkwardly face you knowing that part of you probably hates my guts for it, and I’ll understand if you never want to speak to me again after this.”

You sighed and looked up at him, but he was just staring at you blankly. Both your heart and mind were racing, and you simply couldn’t read his face. There was no way of telling what he was thinking.

“Wanna tell me why you broke up with me?”

The floor became more interesting to him again, and you were feeling every emotion all at once. Fear, sadness, unexplainable anger. You swallowed hard and formed your words together as he waited.

“Things didn’t end on a bad note between us, alright? Don’t get me wrong, no breakup is ever gonna be good, but at least neither of us cheated on each other or anything like that.”

You sighed and threw your head back in an attempt to withhold the tears. You didn’t imagine it would be this difficult.

“I just couldn’t see myself spending the rest of my life with you, and I didn’t wanna feel like I was holding you back from moving on to better things. Believe me, this was a fucking difficult decision for me to make, but it’s what’s best for both of us. I love you, I really do, and I wanna see you get nothing but the best in life. I don’t know if I’ve made a rash decision, but I just don’t think you’re gonna be able to get everything you want if you stay with me.”

Your lip began to quiver, and even more tears were now threatening to spill over your lower lashes. You pursed your lips and held your head back again, but you knew you wouldn’t be able to refuse the waterworks for much longer.

“Fuck, I’m not over things, alright? I want you back, (Y/N), but it’s hard to look at you when all I see is the girl who broke my heart.”

He choked up right after the words left his mouth. He rubbed a hand over his face and carded the same hand through his hair. You knew he was doing everything in his power not to cry in front of you.

“You’re gonna get girls throwing themselves at you-“

“I don’t want another girl. I just want you to take me back. I’ll get down on my fuckin’ knees and beg if that’s what you want. I’m a mess without you, (Y/N).”

Tears were streaking his cheeks, and it was too much for you to bear. Your eyes clenched shut as soft cries made themselves heard. You wanted to do nothing more except pull him into your arms and sob into his chest as you held him one last time before you walked away from him. Instead, you turned your back on him in hopes of composing yourself, but it simply wasn’t going to happen. The love was still there, but you had no idea what to do with it.

When you turned back around, he pulled you flush against him and wrapped his arms around you, and it was pretty evident that he didn’t want to let you go. You hesitated, but your arms instinctively wrapped around him, body racking with sobs as you clutched onto him.

“Darlin’, we still love each other. C’mon, think about this. Please.”

He was murmuring into your hair. He didn’t mean to make you cry, but your emotions totally overpowered you. He rubbed circles along your back as he consoled you, and he was shaking himself as he cried. He wasn’t quite sobbing like you were, but he wasn’t going to let you go until he got a definite yes or no answer from you about this. He’d give you all the time you needed right now until you were cool, calm and collected, mainly because he didn’t want to let you go. If you said no, he’d have to accept your decision and walk away, but he so desperately wanted another chance in an attempt to make your relationship work.

“I-I…I just f-feel fucking awful.”

You stuttered through sniffles and ragged breathing. He was right. You did still love each other. While you were initially dreading doing this, you were now glad that you’d pulled him aside like this. It made you realise that you did make a rather rash decision, and it made you realise how much you loved him. You’d never met anybody quite like Dean, and he was honestly so unique in every way imaginable. It’d be so difficult to come across another man like him, and you’d be a fool to let him go.

“Don’t feel awful. Just say the word and I’ll either stay or go.”

He strained, and by this point, you were certain about what you wanted to do. You pulled your head away from him and probably worsened the mascara stains on his vest as you rubbed at them with your fingers, but you stared up at him with watery eyes. You gave two subtle nods of the head and pressed all of your weight on your tiptoes, softly connecting your lips with his.

You could taste the salt on each other’s lips as your mouths moved in perfect unison and your eyes fluttered shut, now realising that you should never have broken up with him in the first place due to temporary uncertainty. In fact, you couldn’t imagine being with anybody else except Dean, and everything you’d said earlier was totally untrue. You didn’t even need to give him a yes or no answer. Your kiss was the only thing he needed.


End file.
